Lady Liberty
by Gibbelbeans3
Summary: Looks like America has found himself a mistress, with rumors spreading about their love it seems the ever oblivious America finally got tied down. But, who could ever steal his loud, obnoxious attention away and what's with the nickname, anyway? However you know, not everything is what it seems in this world and the others, right? Warning:Nyotalia and Misunderstandings
1. All in the Hole

**Chapter 1**

Matthew Williams, better known (well not really because he's actually barley noticed) as Canada, was walking across the streets New York City, New York. He's here because his twin, America, called an emergency Meeting of the World yesterday, something probably on global warming or the economy or something weird and America-like. Apparently it will be starting in two hours and since it only takes an hour or so to get here (actually 41 minutes) he knows he's the first one to arrive.

The building where the meeting was being held at was big and very New York, he walked to the front desk. The secretary didn't notice him. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you." He had cut her off with a sympathetic smile and then asked her for the directions to the conference room, she answered, and he made his way to the elevator.

Once he arrived he took note of the building's design; the floor was very plain, just a light brown wood, the walls were a pain cream color, nothing like the exterior at all, and once in a while a pair of brown wooden would appear. At the end of the corridor two giant wooden doors with golden handles watched over the hallway.

He approached the large wooden doors and pulled on a handle, "Oh looks like Al left the doors unlocked. Unless Germany's here, no wait that's impossible. Right Kuma-"

Did he just hear a _moan_?

Matthew followed the strange sounds echoing through out the empty hallway and it lead him to one of the many break rooms in the building. Canada, regretfully, put his ear against the wooden door and strained to hear a little conversation over the creaking of wood.

"Ah, Al-Alfred." _Wait…a woman's voice? What the maple is he doing!?_

"Yeah? What's up?" _I mean I know it's been really hot around Florida but this is insane! I pray to all things good I hope I don't get caught. _The Canadian man squirmed at the consequences of getting caught spying on his brother but his curiosity level was increasing by the second.

"I-It hurts! S-Stop!" The woman said between gasps.

"Ya' know," Alfred panted "This is your fault, 'Millie." A sharp intake of breath and some more creaking filled the empty conversation.

"I-I hate you, dude." _Oh maple, I feel like a creeper listening to this!_ Whoever this woman is she seems like she's really in pain. There was some creaking and some more panting.

"Ah! P-please pull it out!" Her scream echoed loudly, through the whole building probably. _Okay… I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving!_ Canada ran off now caring if the two heard his pounding footsteps or not. He was seriously going to talk to a therapist or France or England or ANYBODY about this.

* * *

"Dude, did you hear something, Amelia?" Alfred asked his tone suddenly serious, "Like foot steps?" He glanced over to the struggling girl.

"Al, I'm sorry that I broke the flooring. But, you know I can't resist acting out movie scenes." Amelia paused to cringe at the piercing pain shooting up and down her right leg. "So please, just get my foot out of this hole!"

He walked over and looked straight into her eyes "Ready?" Alfred inwardly counted _one – two – __three!_

And gave her leg a good yank. She yelled out again but he freed her leg out of the hole. Then hopped her way over to a chair and checked it out. Alfred looked at the flooring and grabbing a discarded pillow he covered up the hole in the floor and then walked over to Amelia. She was still poking at her leg…and it was bleeding.

"Millie…stop that," she looked up at him as if saying, 'You would do this, too. Don't act so high and mighty.' "Hold on let me get some…I don't know, gauzes to wrap that up for you."

He walked over to the connected private bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, luckily a few A&D packets and some bandages were inside. Alfred grabbed a few of each and tucked them underneath his right arm and closed the cabinet. He then opened up the cabinet beneath the sink, just to be sure, inside a few toiletries and other boring bathroom things.

He walked out of the bathroom and held up a roll of gauzes.

"Thank god!" Amelia threw her arms in the air celebrating; Alfred could only laugh at her excitement as he walked over.

"Alright hold still; I gotta make sure they'll stay in place. I ain't gonna deal with you being infected."

Amelia nodded before adding, "When did you become a doctor—OUCH!"

"Whoops, my hand slipped." He looked up with a smirk on his face, Amelia muttered a curse.

A few minutes of wrapping and cleaning and applying later and Alfred backed away from Amelia's leg. She happily stood up and said, "Thanks Cowboy Casanova I- ouch- owe you one."

"Anytime, Lady Liberty."

* * *

"Hey Angleterre," France nudged the Englishman, "Did you hear? Ameriqué 'as a mistress." England flinched at the statement.

"What!? Where did you here that from, frog?" He whisper yelled.

"Canada, my mon ami." Francis chuckled ignoring the man's insult.

"He apparently 'eard him and a woman 'getting it on.' That is what they say, non?" England averted his gaze to the American.

He had the same goofy smile plastered on his face but there was something in Alfred's eyes. Maybe it was the brighter shine in his sky blue eyes or the way he was staring off into space but something - he knew - was there. _He couldn't possibly be in-_ France stopped his train of thought.

"Her name is, from what little Matthieu heard, is something along the lines of _'Millie_. Maybe he's found _a' more._" He trailed off and was in deep thought. _No way! He's too young for love. Well if you consider 236-years-old young._

But America's next action defiantly proved it true.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

The nations averted their eyes to the disruptive vibrations and, of course, it was non other that America and his pesky cell phone.

"Eh-he-he," he awkwardly laughed, "Germany can I take this it's from a friend."

"_Nein_, America this topic is very important and _you_ called the meeting so you have to stay." Germany sent the younger nation a look.

"Please~ Germany! With all the beer flavored ice cream on top." He whined.

"_Nein_, America!"

"Oh, please! This person is really important, sh- their like my best and most important friend! They might be hurt and dying! Ple_eee_aasssssse." He pleaded and gave the puppy dog eyes. Germany had a soft spot when it came to puppy dog eyes and Alfred was very well trained in this subject.

"Fine," Germany sighed "but be back in 5 minutes or else."

As he exited the room, and the gazes of many countries, he's goofy smile grew wider. Once, the conference room door shut a few mutters from different groups of countries began to rise. Different topics began to pop up about just what happened (and also some semi perverted).

Hungary, Taiwan, and Japan were fangirling (and fanboying) at what happened.

_Loud._

Italy was snapped out from his pasta filled thoughts.

_Louder._

Austria and Switzerland were even more irritated at everyone. Switzerland's hand was slowly inching toward his gun.

_And Louder._

China, Vietnam, and Hong Kong - well not really he was taking pictures and Vietnam was not honestly caring - but, China was trying to stop Korea from molesting everyone.

_And Even Louder!_

Even Prussia stopped _awesomely_ day dreaming _awesome_ things about his _awesome_ self to notice his _awesome_ friend left the room.

_"Everybody shut up!"_ Germany snapped. It grew quiet at once knowing not to make the German more cross than he already was. Said German sighed and sat down. Once the commotion settled down and the awkward tension subsided. England and France shared a glance and for once the whole _world_ shared mutual thought:

_Who is this mysterious mistress? This important friend? This girl who's stolen America's heart?_

* * *

**Yay! I just realized** "England and France shared a glace-" **rhymes! lol Hope you enjoyed this little one shot that was bugging me the whole time at school! Please criticize I need all the help I can get. Also if you want post a review and send me suggestions, please do! My body is ready!  
**

**Edit 12/8/12:**

**I hope the fluidity is better now. :)**

**Have a Good One!**


	2. Bang Bang

Chapter 2

"I can't believe it," England brought up the subject instantly after leaving the meeting room, "America doesn't have a lover. It's impossible!" It has been the subject of every conversation the past two days and it's really been eating away at everyone's brain.

"Well we still don't 'ave definite information on the two. So we can't be sure, mon ami." France's words saturated with frustration as he followed the others out.

They awkwardly stood in the front porch and stole glances at each other for a few fifteen minutes.

"Where is America right now," Russia's creepy words and smile broke the tension. "Maybe I can choke the information out of him, da?" Everyone except said speaker had shivers run down their spine and Italy clutched onto Germany's arm.

"He's home sick, aru." He cursed under his breath and said something inaudible in Chinese.

"We should pay him a visit, right guys!" Italy beamed as he waved his arms around to get the attention of the group. He wad obviously missing the awkward tension in the room, which made Japan politely cringe.

"Italy," Japan interrupted being the few against invading the superpower's personal space, "Are you sure that would be a good idea?"

"Wait a tick! You're saying you don't want to find out who she is?" England questioned the other island nation.

"Well bugger, I guess I'll go alone." England decided but, was stalled before leaving due to this:

"_Wait_! We'll go with you." This was expressed in different tones of voice: happiness, excitement, and _regret_; a whole lot of regret.

-o0o-

After taking Germany's car to America's house the nations filed out quietly not wanting to cause the young nation and possibly 'Milly' to be alarmed; as they walked up America's front porch they realized that his front door was unlocked (because what hero needs locks!) and with 007/ ninja like skills they walked in silently. The nations filled America's living room making sure not to not anything down or start a fight, in France and England's case.

_Bang! Bang!_

No not the sound of gun shots that's absurd. It was sound of someone falling, two someones falling if that makes any sense. It was then followed by a moan, a scream, and a giggle in that order right after. _Bloody hell! What's going on?_ The seven nations looked at each other and had a silent argument whether if they shouldn't go or just and go on ahead. Of course they chose the later being the nosy Europeans they are. (No offense anybody!)

"Ah," 'Milly' or what they assumed her voiced sounded like spoke "D-dude stop being—ah, so rough." France's mouth curved into a smile and eyes bulged in excitement; while the other nations well, you know.

"You know why I have to do this." More awkward creaking filled the room, "But, since you insist I'll show you," his voice dropped to a husky whisper, "I'm the best there is."

Everyone could barely contain their gasps. They began to tumble around making the floor creek, mixing in with the rhythm of her whimpers and his grunts. _Argh, I still can't believe this! But, surely this is awkward for everyone._ England thought.

Milly's noises ceased for only a short while; so Alfred took this chance to speak, "You know I could just stop right now. If you admit..." He trailed off.

"Never!" Amelia responded childishly, "Never ever. Never ever, never ever, _never_!" They heard America chuckle, "Okay but remember this is all-" he dragged out the all and her screams and moans gradually built up to the same level of awkwardly loud from before.

"Ah. Okay p-please," she moaned "I give, I give you're the- Ah!" Alfred chuckled as he let the girl scream.

Germany saw the other nations beat red faces and felt his own. _It's time to leave. _He guided the other nations down the stairs and took pity on them, especially Italy he looked completely mortified. And that isn't an everyday look for the Italy, he knew. Germany opened the front door for them with no trouble and left the two to their 'peace.'

"Okay Amelia," Alfred laughed, "Do you finally admit I'm the better gamer? Or do you want me to tickle you some more?" He watched the pinned down girl in her disheveled state, hair askew, face red from trying to contain laughter, and clothes wrinkled: like they should be.

"Fine, I admit you're the better gamer but, we're playing a beat-them-up game!" Amelia pouted. "You said you sucked at those! Then you caught me off guard, not fair you freakin' Yankee."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever but you know; I'm still the best," Alfred paused and thought for a second "Malibu Barbie."

They looked at each other, an intense sky blue meeting an ocean of blue and gray, two halves to a whole, yin and yang, or in this case Malibu Barbie and the Yankee. Neither realizing how suggestive it may have looked to anyone else, they let their gazes focus and melt into each others eyes and before either could lean in or notice the position they were in the two's own, like any other day, innocent giggle and laughter followed the 'nothing argument.'

* * *

**Chapter Done! Hope you guys liked it and if you really wanna know what they were playing (which I doubt you guys do) it's Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Hence the 'beat-them-up' thing-y. Also thanks to everyone who actually took a leap of faith with me and my first actual story. Sorry guys but breaking the 1000 word mark is hard, M3H! Also in my head canon Alfred is from NY.**

**P.S. There are (going to be more and are) little hints that show Amelia's personality and stuff hope you catch the hints I left! And if you review I'll give all the Internets and probably write more.**

**H4V3 4 GOOD ON3!**


	3. Technique

**HAPPY FRIDAY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Now going to the supermarket, or whatever you call it in other countries, is a normal thing nations do. They'll even go out on the streets to do some bargain hunting or just get the basics. And like humans they'll coincidently see each other on the streets. Sometimes they'll even go shopping with one another, romantic or not. And since the World Summit Meeting is usually held in New York, America everyone get's a fresh breath of the Big Apple.

But hearing a nation and their beloved being romantic to say the least is very, very far from average and slightly traumatic. Having it done in public or talking about doing it is possibly the worst situation anyone, nation or not, could be it! Even so that's the predicament Romano and Spain found themselves caught in.

Let me explain:

"Fwah Roma-chan!" Spain glomped, or tried to anyway, the Italian man, "Let's go to the market." He knew he had caught Romano surprised and enjoyed the time without being cursed at or hit. And it sure was peaceful if only for a half second.

"Chigi! Get the hell off me Spain, fuck!" _Aw, so uncute! But Boss Spain thought of a good enough excuse this time~_ Spain sang in his head.

"Okay Roma," He ducked a blow from the other, "How about I buy you one or two crates of tomatoes." As Romano let the words sink in the volume of cursing Italian gradually decreased. A sigh in defeat escaped his lips and the Italian muttered

"Fine, whatever bitch but this doesn't mean I want to." Though, before the duo left for the streets Romano flashed the Spaniard a victorious smirk as he held up a pair of keys. "But I'm driving."

-oOo-

After a horrible car experience, that Spain was surprisingly used to, they arrived at a local street market. The air, scented slightly with fresh herbs, crystal clear fountain water, pasta and tomatoes, a lot of tomatoes. While Romano loved the fresh air and tomatoes his thoughts were cut short by a particular conversation.

"Hey," A casual nonchalant start, "do you wanna' do it later?" _Wait, what? _

"What do you mean by it? You mean this it or our secret it." Romano looked over his shoulder to see America and another girl speaking.

"Hey, bastardo! Who's that with America?" He questioned interrupting the Spaniard's shopping. Spain's eyes lit up as he abruptly dragged Romano to a quieter part of the market.

"Roma-chan, that's America's lover! I think we'll be the first one's to see her, come on." They got close enough to hear both Romano and Spain strained to hear the conversation.

"Aw," America's lover whined, "I wish we could do _it_ now. It's so nice and I just want to do_ it~_" America smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know right? But we're in public; everyone would look at us like we're insane. That and we could probably get arrested because you know we might bother some people." He responded as they continued walking around the fountain.

_How the hell did this bastardo get a girlfriend? And for Christ's sake can they not talk about this shit in public? I swear to God I'll clock him if they don't shut up!_ Romano continued to swear at the loud and proud couple.

"You wanna try a different position?" a few muffled words here, "I'm willing to try a new style." Alfred laughed loudly gaining the attention of a few bystanders.

"You wouldn't be able to beat my killer technique though, Al." The blonde girl taunted.

"You're just super jelly of my badassery, Millie." Alfred looped his arm around her shoulder.

"You're a douche." She sighed not regretfully but with a giggle in her voice. America's smile grew as he tightened his grip on Amelia's shoulder.

"But you're so bad at it! Every time we play around you're too soft, you have to push it! Push it and pull it as hard as you ever could! And ya' gotta do it like that all the time." She turned to him but he aloofly continued.

"You know!" She harshly answered him back, "Well you're to quick to blitz all you do is come and go. It sucks for me you know with you topping me all the time!"

Spain and Romano watched the two causally talk/fight about doing _'it.'_ It wasn't a very comfortable position, no pun intended, for either Mediterranean countries. Their faces flushed with embarrassment and for Romano anger. They both glanced to see if anyone was distressed my the way they were talking and were both shocked at how little attention people gave the heated pair. _Does everyone talk like this in America! _Romano was pissed off more than ever. The two only decided to leave when they began to speak about the climax of the play.

"So obviously I'm the better football player. I mean I could probably through the length of three football fields." Alfred starred the girl straight in the eye. "But, as I said before, I'll be willing to teach you the positions for my arm when I throw."

"Me too, because I'm obviously better than you." She stared right back to her best friend in the whole galaxy and caressed the cheek of the American man. Amelia's smile began to falter and face began to redden as she realized what she was doing. She abruptly jerked back her hand and into the safety of her pocket. Soon after Alfred's face followed suit and he awkwardly unlaced his arm around he shoulder. The tension was so thick you could cut a knife through it. Every time they tried to speak their faces reddened brighter than a tomato again, and again and again.

To break the brick wall thick tension between them Alfred brought up a random subject. "S-so, you wanna go for some ice cream? Or something." His subject changer: common but effective none the less.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you," she took a deep breath and gave her best million dollar smile. "America." He looked shocked; surprised that she had used his nation name and thought he should make a like move.

"Anytime," he winked. Her face, only half as red, made a more comfortable expression on her sweet face realizing what he was going to say next. His arm automatically wrapped itself around her shoulders as his level of awkward dropped after seeing sweet smile.

"America."

* * *

**YEAH! SWEET ADORKABLE MOMENT I LOVE THESE TOO! THEY HAVE SUCH A ROMANCE. Also enjoy our weekend guys I'm gonna spend my time sleeping and parting and fighting! (I feel so much like Rome.) Oh yeah a thousand words and more for every chapter I'll make sure of it because seeing less than that pisses me off a lot.**

**P.S. Can you guys send me some suggestions it's hard writing like a pervert all the time. Oh, this chapter was actually based off of one of my friend's experience with this subject.**

**HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	4. Stuck

Chapter 4

"Ms. Brit!" Amelia's face brighten as she ran to hug her best friend. The English girl caught surprised by the hollering of her nickname and looked around. She was definitely not expecting the tackle; she got and dropped all her luggage as toppled over.

"Bloody hell Amelia! Learn to act your age, young lady." Rosa scolded the younger blonde as she picked up the fallen luggage.

"You know if we acted our ages we'd be dead." Amelia snarked as she helped put Rosa's stuff in her car.

"How's the trip?" Amelia referred to the seven hour plane ride from London to New York. Though Amelia already knew what the answer was, she asked anyway.

"Oh," Rosa began, "it was absolutely horrid! The food and service were amazing but the people, the people. I'll never understand why you love planes so much!" There was a _angry British rant_ here filled of America and British planes, service, and absolutely anything you could rant about on a plane, in short there was a lot of talk about first world problems.

"How's Alfred?" Rosa asked wanting to know if the two 'friends' were already courting.

Amelia flushed, "He's okay! But I have to tell you this err... hilarious story." Rosa noticed the pause in her friend's voice. "It was really awkward to say the least see it all started when I wanted to go shopping..."

-o0o-

"Hey, Alfie!" Amelia caught the other by his shoulders. He turned around slightly and nodded his head hello.

"Let's go to the mall!" Alfred groaned "Seriously Millie? I had a whole bunch of hero filled movies on Netflix that I was gonna watch." She gave him the look and completely smoldered him.

"Oh please~ please, please, pretty please! I'll even bring Mattie and Meg, so please!" Amelia begged him.

Alfred sighed defeat, "Fine, but don't be there forever. Me and Matt gotta have bro time too."

"Yes!" She danced around the living room, on top of the couch, and in the kitchen before leaving to get ready grabbing a few bags and a whole bunch of magazines and other girl things.

"Ugh, am I never going to finish these movies?!" He asked to no one but himself. They both walked into the clothing store, one joyfully and the other looking for a place to sit and wait.

"Hey when is Mattie and Meg coming?" Amelia began picking out jackets, scarves, boots, and jeans for the autumn season before answering him.

"They said their going to come later. They probably got caught in traffic." Alfred followed her around occasionally helping her while simultaneously playing a cell phone game.

"I'm gonna' try these on. Can you come with me?" He eyed the large pile of clothes and again followed in defeat. "Do you really need that many leather jackets and boots?"

"Do you need so many boomer jackets and sneakers?" Amelia countered as she escaped to the safety of the dressing room.

So he waited, and _waited_, and _waited_.

"Um," Amelia called out from the dressing room. "Can I get some help here?" Alfred looked up surprised and fluster. _So not heroic dude! Just go!_ He thought to himself. _She's not naked or anything, you're friends! No kiss is going to change that! _Alfred coolly walked up to the dressing room she was in and knocked; she roughly pulled him in and quickly shut the door.

"Millie?" She took his head and tilted it down to show the problem.

"Wait! Whoa! The reason you called me is because zipper on your jacket got stuck?" Alfred: give her the WTF face.

"Just help," she pouted. "It's tight and really stuffy in here." He began to tug at the jacket's zipper roughly. Amelia cringed at the scrap marks appearing on her skin. Alfred apologized and continued to pull at the too tight jacket. It wasn't as painful but the marks were a pain to deal with so a reminder had to be served.

"Stop being so damn rough."

He grunted in response and paused, "Hold on let me take off something." Alfred proceeded to take off his bomber jacket and glasses; then rolled up his shirt sleeves. She too tried to loosen up her shirt and the slowly falling jacket. Alfred finally gave the stubborn thing a good tug and the jacket came off with a grunt. But the jacket's zipper gave Amelia's skin a good hit.

"Ah!" She gasped out for the last time. They both panted due to the sheer effort and pain the two had to endure thanks to a stubborn jacket.

"Hey, do you think Meg and Mattie are here yet?" Alfred said as he opened the door of the dressing room. Standing right in front of him was Matthew Williams himself completely mortified and behind him a calmer, but still shocked, Meg. _What's up with him?_ Amelia sent Alfred a 'telepathic' look.

"Matt, you alright? Snap out of it dude." Alfred snapped in front of his brother's face.

Marguerite instead answered him, "What the _maple_ where you two doing in there?" She referred, even pointed, to the noises they were making and how their hair and clothes had a messy look to it that made them look _suggestive_.

Amelia being the more aware of the two blushed furiously and been spatting nonsense. "What the? Why would! How?" she then grabbed Alfred's hand and dragged him out of the clothing store. Her clothes were defiantly forgotten as she demanded that she brought home and Alfred who also wanted to leave, but better at keeping a façade up, agreed without complaint.

-o0o-

Rosa chuckled at the American girl's distress, "Amelia," the younger blond glanced at her "Aren't you and Alfred in a relationship?" Amelia slammed on the breaks.

"What!?" she screeched. "No way! I thought you understood that I was uncomfortable with the situation and-"

Rosa cut off the rambling American, "But the question is: do you like him?" Amelia stopped speaking for once and stayed silent. The English lady starred confidently at the flustered girl, as is she was trying to pry out an answer with her eyes.

"Yes?" she uttered barley a whisper.

Rosa knew better than to keep prodding her for answers and let the rest of the ride be in silence. _Maybe there is hope for these two lost lovers. But, _Rosa glanced at the driver; _I'll let faith to decide their path._

* * *

**Thank you EliteKessu for the idea and I added in Rosie for some funs. Sorry guys for not updating soon! I'm still trying to get used to the schedule and not fail my classes. Hope you guys liked this one! :D**


	5. Text Me

So, sorry for not updating so soon or thanking all the people who actually read and reviewed this story AND I didn't do a disclaimer this whole time! So this will be the disclaimer for the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own it if I'm writing fan fiction?

* * *

Françoise looked around the conference room, Monika was representing over looked topics from last week's agenda, Felicia and many other nations took this precious time to fall asleep, Anya was well... being Anya, Rosa and Sakura were actually paying attention and Amelia was looking underneath the table. From here she could hear the faint tapping of her fingers against which she assumed a cell phone, how interesting. _Maybe she's texting her lover._ Dirty thoughts filled the Frenchwoman's mind, _I wonder if I could interrupt them?_ Pulling out her own cell phone she began to bother the American girl.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" She glanced up to see if the younger blond received his message. Amelia was staring slightly wide eyed at his cell phone.

"Is it really that obvious?" Amelia texted.

"I thought I was doing' a pretty good job hiding' it." Françoise chuckled at this and how Amelia truly cut straight to the point, as if she was rushing through their conversation to finish another.

"Anyway what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing just bothering my favorite child." She referenced their dysfunctional 'family.'

Amelia playing along sent back, "I thought Maddie was your favorite." _Ha-ha, Amelia sure has a humor on her but I still haven't found what I wanted!_ Françoise was truly getting impatient.

"I love you equally, you can't have all the amour to yourself. But, who else are you talking to right now?" She got an answer almost immediately.

"Alfred, you know him right?" How honest, the French woman was truly intrigued now. Are all Americans that open about their relationships, or is it just her? The meeting being adjourned interrupting their texting session; they began to pack their papers and other things, something that was of notice was Amelia was the first to leave and...she left her beloved cell phone. _It's like she's turning into that punk,_ Françoise chuckled. Not being able to resist the temptation, she retrieved the patriotic phone.

It was funny how predictable Amelia could be, she didn't even have a password! She looked through the messages as she walked out the conference room. One of the messages contents read:

"I'm gonna slam you so hard tonight!" Françoise smiled to herself, If they say things like this I wonder what else they 'text' each other. Her eyes devoured the messages greedily seeing all the naughty things the two have said to each other. It was enough to make the French woman proud.

The phone vibrated in her hands during her research. The message read,

"Like you'd ever top me."

She let a perverted smile out and thought of all the things she could if she interrupted them. Though the original owner of the red, white, and blue colored phone's worried voice cut her snooping short. Françoise, being as sly as she is, lay the phone dawn onto the floor, then quickly ducked into the many hallways of the World Summit building and just in time, too. The girl clad in red came running down to abruptly stop.

Picking up her phone she announced to no one, "Oh, I must have just dropped it."

* * *

Françoise, Rosa, and Sakura carefully entered their American friend/acquaintance's apartment and tip toed their way into her kitchen. It took a long, tedious while to convince these two to come. Even almost resulting in a fight, which would be very counter productive.

"Come," the French woman whispered, "I just know their doing it." Rosa made a face of disgust; she supported Amelia's relationship and privacy. However, she hated Françoise with a burning passion; Sakura, though, somewhat lit up at the thought, a gleam in her eye appeared as she pulled out a camera and a notepad: It was very unexpected of her.

"Ah," Amelia's voice rang through the air. "Cut, cut it out. You're just teasing me now." They heard shifting and a bed creaking, a man, who was obviously Alfred, spoke out.

"You wanted this." Amelia whimpered and took a sharp intake of breath. The bed creaked once more and she moaned again.

"But, never like this." Her moans and the way the two spoke to each other struck Françoise right in the center of self control, she was losing it.

"It's too big and you're hurting me." The bed creaked loudly this time and repeatedly. The sound of the two of them combining their bodies perfectly was engraved into the girl's minds. Every movement and every change of position was heard clearly in the small apartment. The passion between the two dwindled down Françoise's level of control and she required restraint from Rosa and Sakura.

Amelia had moaned out loudly again and Alfred spoke out in barley a whisper, "It's not fair you do this to me you know." Rosa and Sakura were advising them to leave. But, Françoise the snooper and gossiper she is wanted to stay just a little longer and they heard something they should have a long time ago.

"You know," Alfred said causally, "maybe if you were a bit more careful I wouldn't have to be the one wrapping you in a blanket."

_Wait...WHAT!?_

"He was just covering her in a blanket!" The three concluded, their shocked faces also held disappointment. The French woman had a face of defeat; she almost broke down in sadness. How could they do this to their older sister! She thought to herself. Sakura picked Françoise off the floor and began leaving the apartment with Rosa in tow. They again tip toed their way out of the apartment and made their way to the elevator.

Rosa dug into her jacket pocket to find her cell phone opening it up she began to dial a number furiously.

"Who are you calling Rosa-san?" Sakura was intrigued by the sudden actions.

_"Arthur **and** Francis, they need to stop this meddling at once."_

* * *

And, done. Once again so very sorry for not updating and if I'm not asking to muck please tell me if you were in an awkward situation or you want to see something between the two character or another selfcest/incest/whatever pair of characters.

Read and Review! And have an awesome day!


	6. Thanksgiving

**I'm a day late but I have an excuse, (it's at the bottom.) Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

He was thankful for being able to wake up. It had been a while since I really enjoyed this day, a whole 364 days to be exact, and he was really craving some Thanksgiving spirit and God knew that they, sometimes, couldn't bear to be in the same room with him even more celebrate the American holidays with him.

So, he went out around five in the morning, prepared with a warm jacket and a hot coffee filled thermos, and drove directly to the vicinity of 34th Street. There he met a group of young adults around his college student age, they'd happily save the spot of a fellow band geek. Which he happily agreed to and even took as a complement.

He hadn't been to one of these parades in a while always being with Tony playing video games or just staying home asleep. But, watching the giant balloons of the characters he recognized in a heart beat made him feel warm.

"Hey Alfred!" The man turned at his name, but disregarded it as someone else. He was pretty sure Alfred was a common name, until someone had hugged him from behind.

"Hey guy, you should have told me you were coming here!" It was Amelia in all her fall clothing glory, the reds of her jacket bright enough to attract unwanted attention. He just smiled at her and moved to the side to make room for her against the metal bars which she happily accepted.

Though, something was on his mind and he just had to ask her it.

"Amelia," she turned and gave him a puzzled look, somewhat upset that her attention was divided between the parade and him, "How did you get a plane from California to New York, anyway? I thought getting a ticket is freakin' impossible around this time of year."

She grinned from ear to ear as she looped her arm around his and said, "I wanted to spend a holiday with someone who really cares," she paused for a bit and Alfred thinking she was done with her answer began to speak again but she cut him off.

"And you know I get what I want!" They'd both shared at laugh at that.

Alfred turned his head to the nice teens beside them and they looked just as happy, laughing and giggling, and just having a great time. One of the boys in the group, who was wearing a Julius hat, turned to him, meeting his gaze, and then pointed to the distracted Amelia and gave him a thumbs up.

"Go for it." He mouthed and then grinned, Alfred blushed but wasn't flustered he just smiled. The boy gave him a knowing eye and then turned back to the parade cheering on the marching band.

The end of the parade was signaled as Santa's sleigh came running down 34th, the white confetti was blasted from the rooftops making it snow and he whispered into Amelia's ear, "Mills, Happy Thanksgiving."

He didn't look at her reaction, he didn't need too. Because, he knew that she was feeling the same way that he was, and for once in their lives it wasn't a façade or in a just friends matter, it was real. What they both finally felt was loved.

* * *

**Hooray, fluff! Anyway, my excuse was I was busy and at a friend's party, who doesn't have Wi-fi, and I just wrote this one my cellphone and hoped for the best as I back went to my house at around 12:00. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I hoped you liked it! And if you have any suggestions or requests I'll be happy to work on it and get it published as soon as possible!**

**Read and Review! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Beach Drinks

**_Hey, I'm trying, keyword: trying, to update much faster. So, you don't get bored of me. Also thank you EliteKessu for the suggestion and apologize for it being late. Also, thank you for all the reviews and stuff; you all hit me right in the feels. Heh, enjoy!_**

**_Warning: Summer in late fall, flirting, language (cursing,) and awkward situations. Y'all have been warned._**

* * *

Chapter 7 Beach Drinks

A group of people sat at a boardwalk cafe. They could be considered as spies by the way they were dressed; their clothes were of normal beach attire. However, the gleam from their pure black sunglasses drew more attention than they wanted; their accents heavy and slightly attractive.

"What did you want to tell us? And why bring us all the way over here?" One of the men asked an pigtailed female.

"We've," she paused to correct herself, "I've, come to tell you that your ideas were all wrong." The two men gave then a skeptical look, the one with fabulous hair took off his sunglasses and responded,

"Are you sure? Their actions are pretty believable."

An equally fabulous woman grabbed his hand and advised his pigtailed partner to do the same to the bushy eyed man. Their sunglasses were discarded, left on the cafe table and the fabulous woman said in a serious tone.

"We don't lie, Francis." she paused more dramatic effect and then continued in a more teasing way, "Most of the time."

She matched her looks with an even more smoldering gaze as her eyes looked the Frenchman up and down. The other two, pigtailed and bushy browed, were having a glare down, as if they were communicating with their minds. Their flirting/fighting was interrupted by the two people they really were trying to avoid.

A shriek was heard and a childish laugh was ringing the whole time the girl screamed before an aggravated voice confirmed their suspicions, "Alfred! Really, dude?"

They averted their half heated half flirtatious glares to a pair of young adults and just their luck two barley dressed Americans stood at the center of attention. The two looked very different without their signature clothing and accessories, Alfred without his glasses looked more stylish even slick and Amelia without her boots and jacket made her look more feminine than usual. But back to the true problem, Amelia was covered in water and Alfred, of course being the culprit, held a loaded water gun.

"You know you're going to get soaked anyway." She gave him an annoyed look, while he smiled brightly at her. "So, I don't understand why you're so pissed off!"

"Whatever," she pouted, "I'm gonna get you back anyway." Amelia's pout turned into a smirk as she winked at him. "So, are we going surfing or what?"

"Duh! Surf's up, Mills!" His grin could rival a shark's as he gave her a competitive look as he pointed toward the ocean. They both walked off onto the sandy beach, letting the flow of boardwalk traffic return to normal.

"Huh," Rosa made a sound of realization and turned to Arthur before continuing, "I believe this is an amazing and slightly coincidental moment to put your money where your mouth is."

Arthur shot her a disapproving glare and said, "Can you sod off into hell, please?"

"Excusez-moi, not to interrupt the sexual tension but, shouldn't we be following them?" Francis cut in; Rosa shot him a disgusted face, "Also is that what Amelia looks like?"

"Oui, I'm surprised you have never seen her before." Francoise made an confused face as she continued, "As a matter of fact we see Alfred a lot but, why?" Francis could only shrug; he never understood the American man's motives. He was very lively; it was almost impossible to keep a tab on him.

"Anyway," Arthur cut in impatiently, "Let's go."

Before, they continued Rosa had the last laugh as she said, "When I'm in your presence, I think I'm past hell, you twat."

She then grabbed Françoise to one make up for lost time chasing the NOT couple and two to avoid Arthur's response. It was hard enough trying to control herself around Amelia harder in front of the Françoise and almost impossible around Arthur, knowing each other for so long had more cons than pros and one of the many cons was them knowing "everything" about you.

Arthur and Francis soon followed taking the four black sunglasses and followed the two women. As much as they hated each other, they loved being right and right they were, no matter what their two "friends" said.

The two Americans were easy to spot both wearing obnoxiously bright red and blue bathing suits. They were surfing and doing a great job showing it off, too. The two, it seemed, were having a competition; for whatever point system the Europeans would never know. However, they had taken this time to blend in, sit down and enjoy the sun's warm rays.

Though Rosa and Arthur still wouldn't talk to each other and Francis and Françoise did everything but talk to each other; to which Rosa and Arthur gladly moved away from. This made her more than annoyed and uncomfortable it caused her to be flustered but, she told herself to focus; looking out to the water the two Americans were missing.

"Hell!" She hollered which in turn gained the attention of not only some ongoing people but the Frenchies as well, just her luck more people thinking she's strange and more blackmail to put in her mailbox. But, she had to find Amelia and Alfred and show that they WEREN'T dating. Tapping Arthur's shoulder she motioned him to follow her and he, probably realizing what she was thinking/implying obliged.

"Where do you think they've gone?" She asked him.

"How would I know?" He deadpanned.

"No need to be an arse about it. I was asking you a rhetorical question. Anyway," Rosa could just tell he was rolling his eyes behind her back, "just keep following me. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." He uttered a stream of curses soon after. The irritation, it saturated each word and it was pleasing to Rosa's ears, she'd gone back to wanting to prove him wrong, give a one up on her ego, and annoy him enough to kill.

She'd walked and weaved her way through the crowded beach, taking care not to bump into anyone or to step on anything causing a scene and alerting the two non-lovers would be the last thing she wanted to do.

They'd literally combed through the beach with a fine brush looking for the two Americans. Tired and frustrated, she temporarily halted the search: for a drink. Arthur in silent agreement joined her and ordered a soft drink, especially avoiding alcohol not wanting to make a fool of him.

As they enjoyed their drinks a particular voice caught his attention, "Jack Daniels on the rocks and-" the rest of the request was blocked out by loud teenagers laughing.

Arthur turned his head slightly and Alfred leaned by the bar with a smile on his face. He thought to himself, "How the sodding hell is it that when we look for them their not there but when we don't even try or even want them there they just appear!" He was also shocked that Alfred hadn't been "carded" at all because at bars he hadn't been to before he had always been asked for his I.D.

"I hate that arse, seriously." He nudged Rosa with his elbow; she'd almost spilled her drink because of him, and gestured to the blonde. Rosa almost spit out her drink and had to use every amount of sheer willpower not to go over and curse out the American man.

"Why the hell are you impossible to find!" Is what she wanted to say to him. They'd spent a few minutes watching him before he received the requested drinks, also during this time Arthur contacted Francis on how they found Alfred and where they were. Francis had responded saying he and Françoise had found Amelia causally waiting on a hammock, probably waiting for those drinks.

Rosa had taken the role as leader once again as they followed Alfred to where ever Amelia and the French were. They knew one thing though where ever the two were going to stay it was far, far away from the crowds. Despite this, they had still stayed behind a little making sure they weren't seen; ducking into crowds or in unclaimed tents.

"Psst, Angleterre. Over here!"

The British man turned his head, he'd been doing this a lot he noticed, and spotted Francis and friends; grabbing Rosa, he dodged the ever wondering gaze of the two American's and leading the duo behind one of the scattered dunes.

"Now my lovelies," Françoise began, to which Rosa made a disgusted face at, "it's time to see the truth." She quieted herself as they began to yearn for some sound out of the two.

"T-this is wrong, Alfred. Wha-why are we doing this?"

"Because I can and anyway you know that you want it." He said in a teasing voice and she replied in a frustrated sigh.

"Still not going to do it."

"Then I'll force you." Alfred replied in less than a heartbeat, the two French citizens could clearly not help but blush and run over many scenarios through their heads. Rosa and Arthur however were more focused on the escalation of their meetings and the content. Soon later they heard rustling. It was very awkward just sitting there and waiting while just hearing the shifting of Alfred and often a clinking which they disregarded as a noise carried by the wind. Then Amelia began to cough, as if she was hacking up something.

*Ahack,* "I can't believe you," *cough,* "you forced me to do THAT."

"It wasn't that bad I mean it's not like I forced your head. That's just like un-heroic! Anyway you look pretty satisfied but, you're acting so...wait what does Kiku say?" He paused a bit to think. "Oh, yeah! Tsundere! You're a tsundere!"

"WHAT! I'm the last thing from tsundere! Though, Rosie...she's definitely one."

Alfred complied and added, "Artie, too."

They laughed a little at the tsundere British gentlemen and lady. However, the two Brits were furious, they had heard that from Sakura and Kiku before but hearing it from the two bluntest knives in the drawer was offensive. Arthur had thought to himself, 'I swear that git will face my sodding wrath!' Rosie was thinking something along those lines. But, a certain sentence stopped them and slapped them right in the face.

"Hey Al? I'm kinda happy you let me have sex on the beach with you. It was...sweet."

The four of them had almost jumped out from their hiding spots. An alarm had rang off inside their heads, WHAT! Arthur and Francis had just began to leave but their two female counterparts held them back, Rosa had shot Arthur a glare with a telekinetic message, 'Don't you dare leave!' Françoise had held Francis down by wrapping her arms around his chest and pulling him down.

"Wait, mi amour." She whispered into his ear, "Don't be too hasty." While trying to suppress the two males, Amelia and Alfred had continued with their conversation. This caused even more confusion between the six people.

"I'm surprised you didn't like choke when we were doing it in the water."

"Suck it, beeyatch!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh, ha. Very funny and you say Francis is a pervert." The two of them broke out into laughter, while France honestly looked offended. (Françoise tended to his damaged ego.)

"You know just because we did it doesn't mean you can just randomly talk dirty. So," Alfred dragged out the O, "wanna do it again?"

"No way. We just did it like ten minutes ago." Then she changed her tone into something suddenly flirty and if this came out of anyone else's mouth it may have been a little more accepting but, this action set a forest fire in his heart.

"Sweetcheecks," She winked at him and rolled over onto his chest, "I'll strike you a deal. Let me lead and we'll do it again." They'd heard Alfred groan and call her a minx; taking this as a cue to leave they high-tailed it out of the beach and back to the hotel, taking separate taxis home.

Amelia and Alfred clinked glasses for the hundredth time today, both incredibly drunk; drinking down the incredibly strong yet sweet liquor watched the sunset. They strolled the beach with glasses and different bottles of hard liquor in hand. Alfred having the stronger tolerance was able to slur out,

"Wha-why the hell did we do this? I-I should get y'all home, Milly." Amelia made a sound of-well who knows what and leaned onto his arm. Alfred setting down the bottle of whiskey in his right hand onto the beach sand took Amelia and hefted her piggy back style onto his back.

"Wove ya, Alfred."

"Love ya too."

-Omake-

Rosa sat quietly in the cab, just wanting a warm bed and a nice cup of tea. She looked at her skin, slightly burned. She was never one to get a tan anyway, the sun always roasted her fair skin. She was nothing like Amelia, who loved and idolized the summer sun. Her thoughts were interrupted by a vibration in her jacket; she reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

"One New Text Message," The dull screen glowed a florescent blue. She'd opened the phone and retrieved the message, when reading it she became furious. The anger slowly made its way onto her face as a line of annoyance and distress appeared between her eyebrows and Françoise noticed this look, it usually being given to her 75% of the time.

"What is it, mon cher?" Françoise asked, not truly caring for her cause but loved intruding into her personal life. Rosa scowled but still shoved the phone into her perfectly manicured hands. The phone read:

I won.

-Arthur

Françoise reread the message.

Once.

Twice.

The two words never changed into something else. Before her eyes lit up and a devious grin broke out onto her face. Arthur had given her a new torture device to get under Rosa's sensitive pale skin.

"Rosa," Françoise used a cool soothing voice and Rosa eyes darted to her, "I believe you have a new love interest!" She then covered her ears to shield them from the stream of British curses.

_I believe I've won also, thank you Arthur._ She thought to herself.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you enjoyed that and leave any suggestion or request. I'm down for it!_**

**_Read and Review! Have a nice day/afternoon/night, too! :)_**


	8. Sweet yet Steamy

**I'm back! The revisions have finished and the fluidity is smoother than a calm river (well in my mind anyway.) By the way, did I mention how much I friggin love you guys? Although I can't name you all off the top of my head I gotta let you know about how much you make me feel. Merry Christmas, too! Or Hanukah…or Kwanzaa! **

**_Warning: Misunderstandings, Nudity, Fan girl/boy-ing_  
**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Sweet yet Steamy**_

It was hot and steamy inside; the water ran down their bodies adding to the heat already in both of them. The smell of soap was eminent and the steady pitter-patter of the falling water was blocked out by her moans and groans. It was too good to be true but, it was real: the feelings going though her mind would beat out any dramatic/trashy romantic out there.

Their steamy round began minutes, maybe hours, heck—it could have been years to the two, ago. Originally they were planning to meet their two Japanese friends for some sweet gaming but, this was just a tad bit better; the feeling of his hands running through her wet hair was more than enough to get her to sigh in bliss.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He points out.

"I am." She spoke out dreamily.

He dug his hands in a little deeper, massaging her hitting just the _right_ spot, "_Hnngh_, Al that's-that's so _good,_ that feels—amazing. "

He laughed at her moaning but continued non-the-less, "You know if someone heard us this would be _way_ more awkward."

The smell of the whole room was strangely not sweet yet not the same musk from earlier activities either. Also the hot water was slowly turning lukewarm and they both knew what that meant. It was another thing that he just noticed; he was running out of time. Once cold water would come flowing out it would awake both from their heated trance.

But, he wasn't the only one who noticed, "Please," she begged, "just finish it off."

He, in silent agreement, worked at it faster. Her breathing turned in shallow breathes and gasps, it was too good too be true; she knew, she felt it, so far yet _so un-humanly _close. But, Alfred knew this so he did what she wanted, he didn't know why he did but, he did because he cared enough for her and was close enough to her. He made sure every area was covered and that it was perfect in its own way.

So, the deed was done.

Her moans echoed loudly, the wet tile absorbed some sound but not all. A few moments later, the sound of water dominated once more as she panted tired. Amelia reached out and turned off shower; she shivered at the lack of heat. He, saw her shivering and understood what she was feeling, pulled a towel from one of the racks outside and placed in onto her bare shoulders; then, grabbed another and placed in on top of her head.

"You okay?" He asked her as he stroked her head.

"Fine," She muffled out sounding weak, "What about you you're clothes are soaked because of me."

Alfred crouched down in front of her and held her face in his hands, "It was worth it."

* * *

"Japan, are you hearing this?" A brunette woman spoke quietly into a Bluetooth but, no response met her ears. _Where is he? _She though to herself, _And what the heck is he doing?!_

"_Japan?_" She called out again, but to her dismal, still no answer.

Hungary was just about to call out to her friend until, "Hungary-chan?" It was her other _close_ friend Taiwan, "Japan can't talk right now he's a little—um how do I put this…bloody."

"Oh," Hungary knew of this scenario far to well, it happened to everyone (especially the Bad Touch Trio), but for Japan it usually swung the other way: if we were going to use Alfred's infamous baseball metaphors.

"Well, just tell him to send me the beta," Hungary could hear her rustling around probably writing down a note to Japan, but she felt bad that Taiwan didn't know much about this (considering she was part of the boy-lover family) and said, "Tai-chan do you want the mp3 also?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you, Hungary."

"You're welcome and don't forget my message to Japan." She concluded before hanging up and preparing her escape.

Hungary never realized hiding in vents could be so painful; as she slowly backed her way out of the ventilation the personification could only chuckle at how the others would react if they listened to this, this God-sent piece of evidence. How they would gasp and/or sputter nonsense or swoon with delight and, maybe if she was lucky, bleed out of their noses; she would probably video tape their reactions and then use it for (yaoi related) blackmail.

And then an amazing idea popped into her head, a _horribly_ amazing idea; pulling out her cellphone she began to prepare a mass message.

* * *

"Hey," Alfred turned around, still in soaked clothing, to look at Amelia, "are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Amelia wasn't looking at him though, she was looking out the window watching snow fall, her back covered by a loose towel. He keep his gaze on her and he realized she was paying no mind to him-probably didn't hear a word he was saying either-and she had been acting distant ever since the shower. So, he walked up to her, slowly and carefully as if not to alarm her, and once he got close enough hugged her. Amelia tensed up in his arms as he hugged her a little tighter.

"Dude, are you okay?" Alfred asked her again.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Amelia managed to stutter out, yet her words were slightly muffled and hesitant; which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Yeah," he dragged out, "no you're not. Come on, be honest with me. Wait, was it something I said? Or didn't do? Did I not wash your hair right?" He began rambling about nonsense in a very typical worried way and it caused her to laugh. Amelia's laugh rang through the room like church bells, filling the whole house with a little more joy and laughter. But, Alfred was confused; he still wasn't sure if she was 100% okay and didn't laugh along.

Once her laughter died down she unraveled Alfred's arms and turned around. Then, answered his question, "Al, dude, no. I'm fine, you washed my hair just fine. Okay? I'm just a little," she took in a deep breath before saying, "embarrassed."

"Okay, thank gawd, I thought I like hurt you or-wait, the most rad and awesome gal I know, is _embarrassed?_" Alfred inched toward her wiggled his eyebrows and continued, "Why?"

Amelia giggled before pushing him away, "It's nothin' _you_ need to know about."

"And why can't I?" Alfred countered letting his southern drawl slip. She got up and walked toward the kitchen, nude, swinging her hips as she went; Alfred only smirked, though, a flimsy disguise it hid his actual flushed face as he sat himself down.

Once, Amelia was out of his line of sight he began to undress himself, right down to the star-spangled boxers and then, literally, body slammed himself on the bed; Alfred dug his face into the soft pillows and fell asleep. Amelia could hear nothing, so, she slowly tip-toed her way out of the kitchen; she peaked out her head and checked on Alfred. She saw that he was asleep and, not as careful, walked her way toward the bed; Amelia looked for a free space and then sat herself down. The personification was fast asleep, hair askew, and uncovered; so, she leaned down and pecked his forehead.

Before, saying sweetly, "Sleep well, America." She paused and swallowed the lump in her throat, "I love you."

* * *

**_Omake_**

_Pop!_

"Awesome! An e-mail," Prussia dug into his pocket for his cellphone, "I wonder what awesome fan could just send me this," he gushed on and on about his followers not caring if anybody overhead him. However, as he opened the message realization dawned on him and he deadpanned, "_Oh,_ it's just Hungary." The message, was surprisingly not just sent to him _or_ a death threat to stop bother Austria (like that was ever going to happen), it was actually an mp3 with an attached message.

The e-mail read: **Just trust me, plug in some headphones and listen to this ;) ****  
**

So, with awesome curiosity getting his better judgement, Prussia didn't even bother with headphones and pressed play. He listened for not even a full ten seconds before forwarding it to all his contacts, except America because that's just insane. He then, awesomely ran to the nearest computer and uploaded it to his awesome blog and twitter (without tagging any explicit warning). Let's just say, Alfred got _a lot_ of follows and notifications that day.

* * *

**So...I hope you all liked this chapter! Anyway, their in Amelia's apartment and the reason why Hungary know this is because she put a tracker on America, with Japan's help, because she's cool like that. Also, in my head canon Hungary, Japan, and Taiwan are the BL Trio (fight me). So, any suggestions or requests, I'm down!  
**

**Have a Merry Christmas or Hanukah or Kwanzaa!  
**

**P.S. Prussia probably does has a blog and it's canon.  
**


End file.
